Killing Time
Killing Time (Case #72, or Case #16 of Pacific Bay) is the seventy-second case of the game and the sixteenth case of Pacific Bay. Case Background Amy Young had been preparing herself to go to her hometown to celebrate her brother's birthday, so she asked the player to accompany her to the Grand Central Station before a train left. At the station, they took time to look around, in which they spotted a dead body tied to the station's clock. They also found out that the clock broke at 11:05 pm. The dead body was later identified as being Vito Pioni, the Daily Dawn's editor-in-chief. Amy decided to stay (and miss out on her brother's birthday) so she could help the player investigate Vito's murder. The investigation became a roller coaster ride as Hannah Choi committed insubordination by leaving her work spot to prove Heather Valentine's innocence—forcing Roxie Sparks, Russell Crane, and Yann Toussaint to perform at least one digital task—noticeably angering Roxie due to the difficulty of the task she faced, and at the expense of Russell's distaste of digital tasks, although Russell was willing to do those digital tasks if needed. Nearing the end of the case, a virus created by Hannah during her anarchist years was unleashed to compromise all electronics throughout Little Italy, Inner City. Despite all these difficulties during the investigation, the police force managed to unveil the killer, who was none other than the leader of the Inner Chaos anarchist network, Fredo Mancini. Fredo thought the police lied to him when Amy and the player found him guilty of grand homicide, but Amy managed to present Fredo with evidence that incriminated him as the killer—a feat Fredo refused to feel guilt for as he firmly believed that the Daily Dawn Newspaper of Pacific Bay were "right-wing pigs", since Inner Chaos believed the Daily Dawn used to tell the most lies (even when compared to the police, politicians, and banks) in Pacific Bay, moving Fredo to cross the line to commit Vito's premeditated murder. Fredo's motives disgusted Amy, so she and the player detained him to face trial. Hannah, Chief Marquez, Amy, and the player then attended the trial for a hearing on murder charges Fredo would face, in which Fredo called Judge Dante a "fascist", furthermore saying the people who couldn't travel using Inner City's Grand Station were lucky because Fredo used Vito's premeditated murder as a trap. Fredo intended to commit suicide bombing to kill the police, Judge Dante, the press, and the politicians inside one court house to stimulate Inner Chaos' revolution agenda. Amy pleaded with Fredo to drop the suicide bombing attempt, but Fredo asked Amy what time it was, to which Amy replied it was 11:05 am, Pacific Bay time. As Fredo attempted to commit suicide to kill the government affiliates in the court house, Hannah clutched Amy's gun and shot Fredo down with a bullet to the brain, averting a forced unrest through a Kamikaze-style act and saving the courthouse in spite of the shock she sustained having to shoot down a criminal to save a stronghold. Hannah was commended by Chief Marquez for saving lives in the court house, but despite her bravery, the team sought to find a way to soothe Hannah's sordid affair by offering an appropriate vacation spot for her, but not before Hannah reasoned with Johnny Crossman to shut down Inner Chaos for good. With Inner Chaos ceasing to exist, the team could now concentrate on suppressing the Russo-Chinese feud for good. Victim *'Vito Pioni' (found suspended from the Grand Central Station clock) Murder Weapon *'Clock' Killer *'Fredo Mancini' Suspects C72AichaBenMalek.png|Aicha Ben Malek C72EddieMoretti.png|Eddie Moretti C72HeatherValentine.png|Heather Valentine C72FredoMancini.png|Fredo Mancini C72JohnnyCrossman.png|Johnny Crossman Killer's Profile *The killer eats lasagna. *The killer drives a scooter. *The killer drinks espresso. *The killer wears an anti-nuclear badge. *The killer has a mustache. Crime Scenes C72StationA.png|Station Terminal C72StationB.png|Station Escalator C72LittleItalyA.png|Little Italy Street C72LittleItalyB.png|Pasta Restaurant C72InnerChaosHQA.png|Anarchist Hangout C72InnerChaosHQB.png|Filing Cabinet Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Station Terminal. (Clues: Victim's Body, Newspaper Rack, Broken Electrical Device) *Examine Newspaper Rack. (Result: Old Newspaper Article) *Ask Aicha Ben Malek about her interview with the victim. (Prerequisite: Old Newspaper Article found) *Examine Broken Electrical Device. (Result: GPS; Unlocks Little Italy Street) *Investigate Little Italy Street. (Prerequisite: Restore GPS first; Clues: Locked Phone, Victim's Briefcase) *Analyze GPS. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer drives a scooter) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Victim's Phone) *Analyze Victim's Phone. (09:00:00) *Ask Heather about why the victim wanted to fire her. (Prerequisite: Victim's Phone analyzed) *Examine Victim's Briefcase. (Result: Old Photograph) *Examine Old Photograph. (Result: Eddie Moretti) *Question Eddie Moretti about his ties to the victim. (Prerequisite: Eddie Moretti Identified on old photo) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats lasagna) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Anarchist Hangout. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Check, Hannah's Notebook, Torn Photo) *Examine Check. (Result: Recipient Number) *Analyze Recipient Number. (09:00:00) *Ask Fredo Mancini about his check to Pioni. (Prerequisite: Recipient Number Analyzed) *Examine Hannah's Notebook. (Result: New Crime Scene, Pasta Restaurant) *Investigate Pasta Restaurant. (Prerequisite: Hannah's Notebook examined; Clues: Torn Card, Cookbook, Sketch Pad) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo of Protest) *Analyze Photo of Protest. (15:00:00) *Ask Johnny Crossman about his protesting against the media. (Prerequisite: Photo of Protest analyzed) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Love Card) *Ask Aicha about her relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Love Card restored) *Examine Cookbook. (Result: Moretti's Note) *Ask Moretti why he was angry at Pioni. (Prerequisite: Moretti's Note deciphered) *Examine Sketch Pad. (Result: Brown Liquid) *Analyze Brown Liquid. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks espresso) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Filing Cabinet. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Faded List, Torn Paper, USB Stick) *Examine Faded List. (Result: Enemy List) *Question Fredo about the list of his enemies. (Prerequisite: Enemy List recovered) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Police Arrest File) *Ask Johnny about his attempted murder on Pioni. (Prerequisite: Arrest File restored) *Analyze USB Stick. (09:00:00) *Ask Heather about the computer virus. (Prerequisite: USB Stick analyzed) *Investigate Station Escalator. (All tasks prior to this must be done first; Clues: Broken Security Camera, Napkin) *Examine Broken Security Camera. (Result: Surveillance Camera) *Analyze Surveillance Camera. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears an anti-nuclear badge) *Examine Napkin. (Result: Food Residue) *Analyze Food Residue. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a mustache) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *Ask Eddie Moretti for original Italian recipes. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Pasta Restaurant. (Prerequisite: Talk to Eddie first; Clues: Pasta, Garlic, Bolognese Sauce) *Bring Italian recipe and ingredients back to Heather. (Prerequisite: Play Pasta Restaurant as a task) *Investigate Station Terminal. (Prerequisite: Talk to Heather first; Clues: Flyer) *Examine Flyer. (Result: Winning Flyer) *Offer the winning flyer to Heather. (Prerequisite: Winning Flyer revealed; Reward: Chef Hat) *Investigate Anarchist Hangout. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation; Clues: Anarchist Box) *Examine Anarchist Box. (Result: Broken Floppy Disk) *Examine Broken Floppy Disk. (Result: Floppy Disk) *Analyze Floppy Disk. (09:00:00) *See Johnny and make sure Inner Chaos is over. (Prerequisite: Floppy Disk analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Next Case. (1 star) Trivia *This case, Payback, Spineless, and Murder-Go-Round are the only cases in Inner City in which the motive of the murder has nothing to do with the Russo-Chinese community feud. *When the case was originally released, the "differences" bonus scene was strangely based on the first crime scene due to a developer oversight. Later revisions, however, had the error fixed, and the "differences" bonus scene is now based on the fifth original crime scene as usual. *After analyzing Vito's phone, Hannah mentions that Vito was addicted to "a game with all the sweets", which is an obvious reference to the popular Facebook match-three puzzle video game Candy Crush Saga. *In the crime scenes "Little Italy Street" and "Pasta Restaurant", a 2003 Rolls-Royce Phantom can be spotted at the left and what looks like an Alfa Romeo MiTo can be spotted behind a Bentley Continental GT at the right. *Also, a poster of Pinocchio is featured at the middle-left area of the aforementioned crime scene. It is a collectible object. *When the player examines the newspaper rack, many newspapers announcing the death of Rosa Wolf can be spotted. *From this case on, unlike previous cases in Pacific Bay and the last three cases of Grimsborough, clues are once again visible in the scene selection miniatures. Navigation Category:Cases of Pacific Bay Category:Cases Category:Inner City